Spirited Away: The Enchantress' Task
by bluepixy13
Summary: Chihiro went back to the spirit world when she was almost nineteen. She's been working for three years as an apprentice to an Enchantress. One day, the Enchantress gives Chihiro the task of helping a witch get rid of some demons. The witch is none other than Yubaba. Chihiro x Haku ending.
1. The Apprentice

Hello all! I've loved Spirited Away since I first saw it so many years ago and have always wanted to do a fan fiction which would satisfy my version of a sequel. This story will not be terribly long, but I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. Unfortunately, I do not own Spirited Away nor the characters, because if I did, Chihiro and Haku would have met up again.

The darkness of the sky belied the time of day, for though it was afternoon, grey clouds heavy with rain filled the expanse as far as the eye could see. A young woman looked up in trepidation as she hurried forth, her steed speeding her along swiftly as it also felt the approach of the storm. "Hurry, Jinsoku!" The woman encouraged and her steed, a pale blond stag, huffed in response. Despite the wind rushing by, the woman's chocolate brown hair didn't whip too badly in her face, for she had it in a bun. She glanced again at the sky with eyes the color of a dark blue marble, or perhaps the sea. Finally, the pair approached a small village, where they darted through the empty streets. It seemed as though everyone was hunkering down due to the weather. They sped up a wide path leading to a stately house, which was bigger than the other houses in the village. Finally, the stag stopped, and the woman alighted, her slender, curvy form accented in the silk blue tunic and pants she wore. Fitted dark leather boots completed her ensemble, for she believed that the simpler one's accessories are, the better. She pried open a satchel which rested against her steed's flanks, and pulled out a small box which was tied with a flashy ribbon. She knocked on the door. A minute went by until the door opened and a small fox stood at the entrance. He looked like any normal fox, except for the fact that he was standing upright and wearing a kimono. "Greetings, Master Kōkatsuna. I have brought you your order from Princess Tejina."

"Ah yes! I'm pleased it's arrived so fast! I know it takes time to craft charms."

"Please inspect the product to make sure everything is to your liking."

"Thank you," the fox said, and opened the box as the young woman held it out for him. Inside lay a necklace made out of different precious stones in various colors. It looked beautiful, but ordinary, yet the woman knew that it was enchanted with a luck charm. The fox made a pleased sound in his throat, saying, "This is finely crafted indeed! Tell her Highness that her reputation is sure to grow around these parts."

"My mistress will be most pleased to hear your words, Master Kōkatsuna."

"Here is the payment, and here is a tip for your services." The fox handed her a fat purse, which jingled from all the coin it held. She thanked him, and was about to leave, when he asked, "I've been here a long time, longer than many in fact, and as such I can generally sense what type of spirit another is. I can't sense what you are though. May I ask?"

The woman smiled, and replied, "I am not a spirit at all, but I have been here for about three years. I am, was, human, if that answers your question, and I do hope you won't hold that fact against me. I normally don't tell anyone, but for some reason, I feel I can trust you."

Surprise lit the fox's features. "You are human? Truly? Interesting. Most humans who accidentally wander here find themselves in a bad way. Most spirits here don't take kindly to your kin."

A wry grin lit the woman's face. "Yes, I know. Fortunately, the Princess is not one of those spirits. She gave me work and a place to stay. She was curious about the world I came from and also, I think, found me an interesting project."

"Well, good luck to you, human."

"You as well. And my name is Ryusāchi." With that, the woman was gone.

The fox stood there a moment in his doorframe, contemplating the strange human. "Dragon search...interesting name indeed." But the storm would be upon him soon, and he went back inside with his charm.

Name Translations (May not be entirely accurate, since I looked them up on Google.):

Jinsoku - Swift

Kōkatsuna - Crafty

Ryusāchi - Dragon Search


	2. The Enchantress

Chihiro entered the palace doors sopping wet. Despite Jinsoku's speed, they hadn't been able to outrun the storm on the way back. She thought about her conversation with the fox spirit. Feelings she'd long repressed welled up in her, threatening to tear her apart. She wouldn't let those feelings beat her today though. Gathering herself together, she called out for a servant. A weasel approached, her fur a glossy brown. Another twinge of sadness filled Chihiro, thinking of Rin, but she shoved that feeling aside. "I need a change of clothes, and a screen, immediately please."

"Of course, mistress," the weasel answered, and slipped away. Chihiro almost laughed. If only her friends could see her now. She finally allowed herself to think about the chain of events which had led her to this point. For six years of her life, she'd led a mostly normal human life. Sure, she had a "big imagination", as her parents put it, but she kept her secret well, hiding her thoughts and memories in a journal. Then their house had gone down in flames, with her parents in it. That was a huge blow. Knowing that because she still wasn't technically an adult, Chihiro had known that her only options were to run or be put into the system. She ran. Her goal was to go back through that tunnel she'd traveled when she was ten, but the way had been blocked. So for two and a half years she tried to figure out if there was somewhere else that had a portal. She finally found one quite by accident, in a Japanese garden. When she popped out in the spirit world, nothing was familiar. It was by chance, or perhaps fate, which led her to the palace. Princess Tejina had been kind and taken Chihiro in, and even offered the human work for food and a place to stay. Still, Chihiro was fearful that perhaps Yubaba wouldn't appreciate her presence if the witch found out she was here, so she made a name for herself, one that had a secret meaning to her.

Of all the spirits she longed to see, HE was foremost in her mind. But she'd seen neither hide nor hair of him in the three years she'd been apprenticed to the Princess enchanter. She hadn't had time to go look for him either though, and it's not as if he knew she was here...at least she didn't see how he could know she was here. If he'd known, he would have surely come, wouldn't he? Despite the doubts that plagued her regarding the mysterious Haku, she still held his memory tightly in her heart. Strange that her affections for him had not only stuck with her all these years, but had blossomed into full blown infatuation. Yet she couldn't rid herself of her feelings, so she simply lived day to day, burying her love inside. It wouldn't do to be distracted while she worked, after all. The weasel returned with the set of clothes, and another servant brought a screen. Chihiro thanked them, and dressed hastily, then went to see the Princess.

Princess Tejina was an enchantress of exceptional talent, but she was no sorceress. Her appearance was that of a tall, willowy woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Chihiro had no idea what kind of spirit she really was, but she didn't care either. The Princess had been kind to her when she could have easily killed her, or worse. Chihiro entered through some gossamer curtains to where the Princess resided most of the time. Instead of a rich throne with outlandish comforts, the area looked more like a workshop, with shelving, tables, tools, and accoutrements such as one would find for an enchanter. This area gave Chihiro a sense of peace because it reminded her of Kamaji's boiler room. There was even a furnace, though it wasn't nearly as large as the one at the bathhouse. Tejina was bent over a large kettle, stirring. "Good evening, my Lady, I've come back from delivery," Chihiro told her, handing over the coin purse. Chihiro never kept the tips for herself. She had everything she could possibly want, material-wise.

"Ah, Ryusāchi! Did you get caught in the rain?" The Princess asked as she dropped the purse onto the bench next to her. That was another thing Chihiro liked about the woman, that the only reason Tejina did this work was because she enjoyed it. Chihiro enjoyed enchanting as well, for she had learned under the Princess, and had in fact gotten quite good at it, despite the fact that she was human.

"Only a little, my Lady. What are you working on now?"

"Tch, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Tejina?"

"At least a dozen more," grinned Chihiro. "You know it wouldn't do for the other servants to see an employee being so informal."

"Hmmm, that doesn't mean I have to like it. To answer your question, though, I'm putting together some ingredients for a pretty powerful enchantment, going to an infamous witch. She wants the perimeter of her establishment sprinkled with a barrier spell, meant to keep out demons. Apparently, she's been having issues with some of the foul creatures trying to enter."

"Shouldn't a powerful witch be able to put up a barrier strong enough to keep out such things?"

"Normally, yes, but she thinks there may be someone on the inside, so to speak, who is helping to weaken her barrier."

"So she's hoping that another barrier spell, made by the most powerful enchantress, will make her establishment impervious."

"That's the idea," Tejina replied brightly. Then the Princess turned and Chihiro saw concern in the woman's eyes.

"What is it, are you alright?"

"I'm not going to lie to you...if you weren't in my employ, I'd be worried about you going to do this particular errand. This witch is temperamental, and has been known to turn humans into pigs."

Chihiro shifted uneasily but she thought that surely Yubaba couldn't be the only witch who didn't warm up to humans. "What would you have me do?"

"Just be careful. Watch your tongue and be especially respectful." Tejina smiled and said, "Im sure you'll be fine. Jinsoku will lead you to your destination, though since this will be a long journey, I implore you to stop somewhere for the evening. You will have money for food and board. Unlike our usual deliveries, you will need to stay and assist with the spell until the witch is satisfied with the results, so I don't expect you to rush back. Also, you might want to take a small gift for her, to smooth over any potential disagreements. Now, why don't you rest in your room tonight, then start off early in the morning. I'm sure the storm will be gone by then."


	3. The Witch

Tejina was right, the rain had stopped by morning and there were only a few puffy clouds littering the sky. The air was clean and fresh, and Chihiro inhaled deeply. She'd always loved the smell of the land after a good storm. Mud splattered underneath as she and Jinsoku sped along. The day was rather uneventful, and she stopped at a small inn for the evening, it's cosy interior warming her bones. It was still late winter in the land of spirits, and the chill hadn't quite given way to warmer weather yet. The next day saw more showers, but interspersed with patches of sun. It was then that Chihiro realized that something about the terrain felt familiar, and a knot began to form in her gut. Sure enough, in the distance, she saw a bathhouse rise on a hill, the train tracks she'd been following for a little while now leading towards the place which held the most memories to her. "So, it is Yubaba," she said simply. "I suppose there won't be any point hiding who I am from her. I'd better stop and prepare a proper gift for her." She dismounted from her steed, and rummaged through her packs until she came upon a large golden owl. She chirped in pleasure, wondering just how well the Princess knew Yubaba. Chihiro knew exactly which enchantment to place upon the the statue too. She flipped open more flaps, each pouch filled with different colored powders, until she came upon a glittering green, snatching out a handful of the stuff. She muttered an incantation, letting the glittery dust sprinkle over the owl. After the last word was spoken, a glowing green glow came over the little statue, then faded after a minute, though Chihiro knew that the spell had taken hold. Satisfied with her work, she put the owl in an empty pouch and mounted Jinsoku again. As she neared the bridge, her heart sped up. She was being ridiculous, she told herself; Haku was surely no longer here. Her thoughts were confirmed when a girl, no older looking than twelve, approached her, wearing a similar outfit to the one that Haku had worn when he'd worked there. Chihiro dismounted and bowed to the girl, saying, "I've come from Princess Tejina's palace, at Madam Yubaba's request."

The girl frowned a bit, and Chihiro held in her amusement, but finally the girl said, "I am Mistress Osira. Yubaba was expecting the Princess herself to help with the spells."

"And I'm just as good as my Lady, I promise you. Perhaps we should see the Madam and she can decide for herself."

Osira shrugged, then turned saying, "Follow me." The bathhouse was the same, almost, though Chihiro could tell it had been recently renovated. "Hopefully the spells won't take up too much time, or that we won't get our usual influx of guests."

"How busy does it get?" Chihiro asked, though she well remembered.

"Terribly. For the past eleven years or so, it's been kind of a tourist attraction."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, you haven't heard the story?" At this, Osira visibly brightened. Chihiro shook her head, so the girl continued. "Well, it was eleven years ago, roughly, that a human girl worked here, named Sen. Yubaba had turned her parents into pigs, but Sen was able to pass a test Yubaba gave her which allowed Sen and her parents to return to the human world."

"Really?" Chihiro was dumbstruck that anyone still remembered. "So what does the human girl have to do with the influx of guests?"

"There's more to the story than that. Apparently, Sen also helped Yubaba's apprentice at the time to free himself from his contract. Everyone was so happy."

"Wasn't the Madam angry?"

"At first she was, but then word of Sen spread and the bathhouse became very popular. Business hasn't slowed down since and if you ask Yubaba how she feels about Sen now, she just says that the girl is more than welcome to come any time."

"Huh," Chihiro replied, even more stunned. But the nervousness she had felt upon entering was swept away by feelings of warmth. So Yubaba liked her now? This was going to work out better than she planned.

"Hey Osira!" A loud, and familiar voice called.

Both Osira and Chihiro turned to see Rin coming up. Chihiro's glee could hardly be contained, but she made herself act non-chalant. "What is it, Foreman Rin?" Wait, Chihiro thought, Rin is the Foreman now?! She couldn't help the grin spreading on her face.

"Can you tell Yubaba that she needs to get the girls in order? They've been slacking on their duties again and I only have so much time to discipline them."

"Yes, I'll let her know, but not right now. The Enchantress has arrived."

"Well, I'm not THE enchantress," Chihiro hurried to clarified, "I'm her apprentice."

Rin narrowed her eyes, then said suspiciously, "You look familiar, have we met?"

Chihiro couldn't restrain herself any longer, she had missed her friends too much. "Of course we have, you big dope!"

Rin's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "S-Sen?!" Chihiro grinned and nodded. "Sen!" Shrieked Rin, launching a hug at her friend.

"It's good to see you too, Rin! Boy did I miss you guys!"

"Wait, YOU'RE Sen?" Asked Osira incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how Yubaba would take my coming back here. Sorry about that."

"We have to catch up!" Rin said excitedly. "And the others will want to see you as well!"

"Of course, I'm sure I'll have time to visit later. Right now, I have a job to do." Chihiro then pulled Rin aside, asking, "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Rin seemed to know exactly what Chihiro was talking about, for she shook her head. "No, not even Yubaba knows for sure. We have suspicions, but no proof."

"Ok, thanks Rin. It's really great to see you again finally. I'll come down to the boiler room when I can, but don't ruin the surprise."

"Alright, just find me first and we'll get Boh on our way down. He'll want to see you too."

Chihiro hesitated before asking, "Do you know where Haku went?"

Rin smirked at Chihiro, replying, "He's not too far, but I'm sure you'll find out where he's at soon enough. He still comes by once in a while, Yubaba doesn't mind."

"Alright, I'll see you around later then." With that, Chihiro continued to follow Osira to the upper floor, where Yubaba waited.

They stopped before the huge doors, and this time, Chihiro knocked. The doors opened like they had the last time, and Yubaba's voice called out, "Come in."

Chihiro entered first, not hesitating, for she was no longer the scared ten year old. "Should I tell her?" Osira asked.

"No, let me surprise her please," Chihiro answered.

The office was the same as she remembered it too, and Yubaba hadn't changed either. "So, you're Princess Tejina? I was expecting someone a bit more...not human." There was no harshness to the tone, though, and Chihiro was surprised.

"Actually, I'm her apprentice, Ryusāchi. I can assure you that I'm just as good at enchantments as my mistress, Madam Yubaba." Chihiro bowed lowly to the witch.

Yubaba's eyebrows raised slightly at this. "You have nice manners for a human, at least. How long have you been apprenticed?"

"Three years, Madam. Before we get down to business, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Yubaba looked truly perplexed by this.

"Yes, I enchanted it especially for you." With this, Chihiro pulled out the golden owl from her travel satchel and held it out.

Yubaba gasped, and Chihiro knew without a doubt that the old witch could see the spell upon the item. "It's a success spell, and on such a beautiful ornament too!" She took it, but not hastily, and Chihiro wondered when Yubaba had stopped being quite as greedy. Yubaba seemed to inspect the owl again, closer, and then her eyes widened. "This charm is extremely well done, I'm impressed! Very well, I think you'll be able to help me just fine." Chihiro nodded, glad that her offering had worked.

"It was the least I could do, after all the trouble I caused the last time I was here."

A frown of confusion crossed Yubaba's features as she half spoke to herself. "You said your name was Ryusāchi?"

"It means 'Dragon Search'," Osira piped in helpfully.

"I know what it means, Osira, but that still doesn't-wait...Chihiro?"

Chihiro smiled. "Hello again, Granny, it's good to see you."

"Just how many names do you have?" Asked Osira, but her comment went unnoticed as Yubaba did something completely unexpected and rushed to hug Chihiro.

"Chihiro! My, you've grown pretty haven't you?"

Chihiro blushed. "Thank you, Granny. I've missed you, but I wasn't sure if you were still angry with me. I really am sorry about what happened."

"Are you kidding? Business has never been better, and it's all because of you! So you're Tejina's apprentice, eh? We're going to have our work cut out for us tonight. These demons are very persistent."

"What kind of demons are they?"

Yubaba snorted, "They're more like gremlins, really, they're mischief demons, mucking up baths, making a mess, sabotaging the furnace, and pulling pranks, among other things. Normally, my spells keep such nuisances out."

"Princess Tejina said you suspect someone here of helping the demons get past your wards."

"I see no other way for the blighted things to get in!"

"Alright, I've been thinking about it, and I believe I know how we can stop these demons for good. First we'll have to catch one and kill it. Then I'll take a sample of its blood or essence, whatever they have inside of them, and use it with a source tracking spell. After we've discovered who's behind all this, and deal with said being, then you and I can apply the wards again."

Yubaba's mouth gaped open slightly, then she shut it and remarked, "You've gotten wiser in your years too. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Don't think of yourself too harshly, you've had a busy establishment to run."

"Let's get started then, I still have a bathhouse to run after this is over."

—-

A.N. - Thank you to whoever might have read the story so far and I hoped you've enjoyed it! Soon Chihiro will be helping Yubaba with her problem and I'm working on that part of the story as we speak. I'd like some input from you readers as to what you'd like to see happen next, and I'll consider any suggestions. I have two directions vying for promenence in my mind so as soon as I decide which way is better, I'll be posting another chapter. Hopefully I won't make you all wait too long!


	4. The Search

**A.N.** \- So this chapter took me a while to write, and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with the result but I feel this was the best I could do without the story carrying on too long. Hopefully those few of you who are following will enjoy it!

The Search

The night wore on, as Chihiro, Yubaba, and even Rin kept an eye out for any of the demons, but so far it was an ordinary, busy night. "I don't understand it," growled Yubaba, "they're usually causing trouble by now."

"What do they typically mess up the most?" Chihiro asked.

"It varies from day to day."

"I have to bring Kamaji his lunch," Rin said.

"Yes, we might as well go about our business until something happens," Yubaba commented.

"I'll go with you, Rin. I'd love to see Kamaji again," Chihiro told her friend.

"Come on then."

When the girls were on the elevator, Rin asked excitedly, "So, you're an apprentice to a Princess? That's so crazy but cool!"

"Haha, well it's a lot of work but she's very nice. What about you, you're the Foreman now, how great!"

"Hah! Yeah I thought so too at first but it's more difficult than I realized. Still, it's better than scrubbing tubs, and Yubaba isn't as mean as she used to be."

"How exactly did that come about?"

Rin glanced at Chihiro, a small smile on her face. "Honestly, I think you had a lot to do with that transformation."

"Me?!"

"You may not have realized it, but you changed everyone with your presence. You were a hard worker despite being human, you braved No-Face and saved several workers lives, and you stood up to Yubaba. Even the witch herself could respect that."

"Oh, well I just did what I thought was best. I'm glad it all worked out though." Chihiro thought for a moment, then asked, "So, where exactly is Haku?"

Rin laughed, replying, "You and Haku both, you really need to just hook up already, with the way you're both constantly asking about each other!"

"He-asks about me?" Chihiro said with a bright smile.

Rin snorted. "Every time he visits, it's like he forgets that I don't know any more than he does! Well, I didn't until now, I mean. Look, I'm sure you'll see him if you stick around long enough. Alright here we are. Kamaji's going to be so happy to see you!"

The women exited the service elevator. It was as Chihiro remembered it; soot sprites carrying coal to the furnace, and Kamaji working with the herbs, only there was someone else already down there. A very tall and large young boy stood there with a notebook in his hands. "So what other herbs would you like to stock up on?" He asked Kamaji.

"Hey Kamaji and Boh, did you both leave your bowls out for me or did you forget again?" Rin asked.

"You're the Foreman, Rin, I'm surprised you still have to bring lunch down here," Chihiro said.

"I enjoy it, it helps me escape the hectic pace of upstairs."

"Who's the woman, Rin?" Asked Boh.

"You'll never guess," she replied grinning.

"Stop teasing him, Rin," Chihiro said. "Hi Boh, it's been a while. You sure have grown! And I'm so happy to see you too, Kamaji! Remember your granddaughter?"

The old man scratched his head, asking, "Granddaughter? I don't have a- wait a minute... Sen, is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"Sen! It is you!" Kamaji wrapped her up in his many arms and she giggled.

"Sen! You came back!" Boh laughed gleefully.

"Of course I came back, how could I stay gone for too long!" Chihiro hugged her friend. After small chat was exchanged for a little bit, she said, "We'd better go back up, Rin. Perhaps Yubaba has found something."

"You're right, let's go."

"Bye guys, I'll see you again soon!" Chihiro told Kamaji and Boh. They waved to her as she got back in the elevator.

Upstairs was a flurry of activity as guests were being accommodated and employees rushed about. A frog ran up to Rin, saying, "Thank goodness you're back! The girls are refusing to clean the dirty tubs again!"

"Ugh, why me?!" Rin cried out. "The girls have been doing their jobs well until recently!"

Chihiro placed a finger on her lips in thought, then asked, "Rin, is there one girl who acts out the most?"

"Yeah, actually. Her name is Itazura. She came here only a few weeks ago. She acts up and the rest of the girls follow, no matter their punishment! I'm at my wits' end!"

"Would you say that Yubaba's demon problem started around the same time that Itazura showed up?"

"I-. Hey, wait, are you suggesting that she's responsible for the demons?"

"I'm thinking she could be a suspect, yes."

"You'd better tell Yubaba then, who will want to confront the girl herself."

They located Yubaba in an empty bath room where she had a large, squirming sack. Upon seeing the two women, she grinned widely. "I've caught one of the buggers! It was trying to muddy up the tub."

"Great!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I have a suspect, so we'll see if the demon shows us whether I'm right. Kill it, Yubaba."

"With pleasure." The witch made a hard zipping motion with her hands. There was a squeal, then silence.

"Do you have a knife?" Yubaba pulled out a dagger from the folds of her dress and Chihiro wondered vaguely if the witch had conjured it. Chihiro then approached the bag and opened it. She caught the glimpse of something rather dog-like but more malformed. Not hesitating, she slit over the exposed skin, and a substance began to ooze. She reached into her pouches at her belt, sprinkling a sparkling dust with no discernible color to it over the wound, and said a few words under her breath. Suddenly, glitter began to trail out of the creature and loop in the air, heading for the hallway. "Come on, let's follow it."

The three followed the glittery substance to an empty bath room. A crowd of women employees were laughing, eating, and gossiping. Rin was red in the face, a frown gracing her features. These must be the girls who weren't doing their work, Chihiro thought. Yubaba's voice cut through the room, sharp, and even Chihiro winced. "Do I pay any of you to sit around and be lazy good for nothings?!" Silence descended upon the room, with the girls looking wide-eyed at having been caught. Then, the room went dark as the whole bathhouse became dark, the lights having mysteriously been snuffed out. Still, it wasn't enough to hide the glowing trail of glitter, which now led out of the room.

"Quickly, she's getting away!" Chihiro exclaimed, running after the trail.

"I'll deal with you lot later!" Yubaba snarled, as she followed. "Who is the traitor, Chihiro?"

"Itazura, I believe. Did you see her with the other girls just now?"

"No...that sniveling little... Just wait till I get a hold of her!"

"I don't think she's merely a spirit though."

"You think she's a demon as well?" Yubaba's surprise was evident.

"She must be, in order to have been able to let the others in."

"How did she escape my notice, though?"

"Perhaps an illusion spell, a strong one? Or perhaps she somehow weakened your barriers and slipped in unnoticed and everyone just assumed she worked here."

Yubaba grumbled but said nothing more. The glowing trail led to the entrance and beyond, and Chihiro just knew that the cause of Yubaba's trouble was gone. "She's fled," Chihiro said, as they scanned the darkness. The trail led on into the night but there was no sign of anyone except for the usual guests coming to enjoy a bath. The lights had turned back on, so at least business could resume as usual.

"You must go after her!" Yubaba cried out. "She could come back and I would be none the wiser and have my troubles start all over again."

"It is a possibility," Chihiro admitted, "though I highly doubt she would be foolish enough to come back when you would be on your guard."

"Please, Chihiro. If you do this for me, I will arrange for the wedding myself!"

"What wedding, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind. I just...please? Do I have to beg?"

Chihiro smiled in amusement, then said, "Very well, I'm fairly certain I can catch up to her. Jinsoku!" The white steed came prancing up and Chihiro hoisted herself into the saddle. "I'll return soon," she told Yubaba and raced off into the night.


	5. Reflections of the Past

**A.N.** \- Alright so first things first, I've edited the chapter titled "The Witch" because I realized I made a mistake involving how much time had passed in the spirit world while Chihiro was gone. I had put twenty-one years, when it had only been eleven, and I believe that first number was causing some confusion and I'm sorry about that. I guess I put twenty-one because that's how old Chihiro would technically be in this story (even though she hasn't aged since she got back to the Spirit World). Anyway, here is a new chapter which will hopefully explain some other things and introduce a bit of action. Hope everyone enjoys!

Reflections of the Past

3 Years Earlier...

Chihiro stepped off the subway, following the signs through throngs of people up to the brightness above. It was the middle of summer and the heat bore down on the unshaded concrete of the city. She quickly made her way to the bus station, the mode of transportation which would take her to the older and less traveled part of the city. Chihiro had never been to Kyoto before, and was looking forward to the gardens which were the reason for this journey. Researching Japanese gardens was part of a project for one of her University classes, and it was a project she was throwing herself into thoroughly. Ever since her parents had perished in the fire, and the disappointment of not being able to go to the Spirit World, Chihiro had attended different universities each semester until her 18th birthday so that she wouldn't be put into an orphan home.

By the time Chihiro had visited a few of the gardens and eaten a small lunch, it was already late in the afternoon. She came to the last garden she was planning to visit that day, and upon entering it, she felt a profound sense of happiness. She couldn't pinpoint why she felt this way, but it wasn't until she came upon a hidden, and obviously older section of the garden that she recognized the sensation. It felt like the Spirit World. Elation filled her as she thought that there must be a portal nearby. She looked around until her sights set on a maze of greenery so thick that she couldn't see where the path led. The wind seemed to be drawing her towards the path. She didn't even hesitate to enter. The path wound through the foliage and when she popped out into a clearing, she gasped. It wasn't the meadow she remembered from her childhood. Rolling hills led away from her towards a medium sized village. At the top of a gentle hill was a grand palace, not a grey imposing thing but a cheery yellow with blue tiles for the roofing. Even though nothing was familiar, Chihiro felt in her heart that this was the Spirit World. A sob caught in her throat as she cried happy tears. This was where she was meant to be. After drying her eyes, she began to move toward the town. She would have to find something to eat before she disappeared. The village wasn't far, and she could easily pick out a few food stalls. She took out a few coins but she was turned away before she could even pay. The day was starting to edge towards dusk and Chihiro began to grow worried. Then the palace caught her eye again. She shrugged, thinking that it couldn't hurt to ask for help there. It certainly couldn't be worse than a witch who stole your name. She knocked on the huge doors.

When they opened, a hare was on the other side, standing on its hind legs. "Please, follow me, human."

"Thank you," Chihiro replied, surprised at the warm welcome. She looked around as she followed the spirit through the palace. Nothing was overly grand about the place. The furnishings were both elegant and homey at the same time. It put Chihiro at ease, though she was still nervous. Finally, the hare led her into a dining room, perhaps meant for the servants because it was not a large room. The table was wooden, with simple, but beautifully painted, ceramic dishware. At the head of the table sat a tall woman who looked to be in her thirties but still had a beauty and elegance about her. The woman's blonde hair was long, and her blue eyes striking, but there was a smile on her face. Chihiro guessed that this must be the owner of the palace. She bowed lowly, saying, "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

The woman's smile broadened. "Well that's something you don't see often, a respectful human. I suppose you have questions, and they will be answered, but first you must eat or you'll fade away." The woman clapped her hands lightly and servants began to bring a small feast into the room. The woman gestured to a seat next to her, and Chihiro didn't dare defy her, despite the friendly atmosphere. As Chihiro began to eat, the woman began speaking again. "My name is Princess Tejina, what is yours?"

"Chihiro Ogino, your Highness. If I may ask, where exactly am I?"

"The Spirit World, and more specifically, the Breezeway Hills. That's the village you found yourself in. Most spirits don't enjoy the company of humans, but I find them fascinating and they so rarely come through the gate nearby. Now, do you wish to go back home? I can help you but you'll have to wait until the daytime. Don't worry though, I'll set up somewhere for you to rest."

"Actually, I'd rather not go back home, but I don't want to take advantage of anyone so I suppose I'll have to look for work."

"Hmmm, perhaps fortune has put you here for a reason then. You see, I've been looking for an apprentice for some time and haven't found the right soul yet. So would you like to work for me?"

"What do you do?"

"I'm an enchantress, which means I make charms. Anything from protection spells to wealth, beauty, things like that. You know, you have quite a powerful protection spell on you. Who did it?"

Chihiro reached automatically for her hairband, something she never went without. "A witch. I suppose I should tell you, since I'll be working for you, but I've been to the Spirit World before, when I was a child."

"Really? How did you get back to the human world?"

"I had help from another spirit." Chihiro couldn't help the blush which crept onto her face.

"Indeed?" Princess Tejina grinned, but didn't say anything else about the matter. Instead she asked, "And were you told of how the Spirit World works, the last time you were here?" Chihiro shook her head no, so Tejina continued. "There are two facets to this world. One is the places where humans who have died go to live out there afterlife, so to speak. There are cities and towns specifically for them, and in time, they take form other than shadow to become whatever fate deems them worthy of. The other facet is the one where the spirits of nature and the gods reside, and also witches, magicians, and demons. Now like I said humans don't come here very often and when they do, they usually end up in a bad way. Tell me, how old are you?"

"Eighteen and a half."

"So young, but then humans don't have very long lives in their world, do they? Well, you'll find out very quickly that time is irrelevant for you here and that you will no longer age. This doesn't mean that you can't get hurt or die, mind you, so you still need to be cautious."

"How is it, if no one ages here, that some spirits look old and some young? Do those who come here young stay young?" A small panic filled Chihiro at this thought.

Tejina laughed, replying, "No. Spirits who come here young will age until they mature, at which point they can choose to appear whatever age they wish."

Relief spread through Chihiro at that, but then she frowned. "I was wondering, could I change my name while I'm working for you? I may have irritated a powerful witch the last time I was here and I wouldn't wish to cause you trouble if she heard I was back."

"Of course, you may do whatever you wish, within reason. Now, it's getting rather late and since we're going to have a full day ahead of us, I suggest we retire for the evening." As Chihiro agreed, the princess asked, "What shall I call you from now on, then?"

Chihiro had already thought of a name, and replied easily, "Ryusāchi."

Chihiro's thoughts were brought back to the present sharply by...someone, who knocked her off her steed. It was full dark now, and the rain had begun again, so she couldn't see very well. She reached for Jinsoku, but saw that he was not near her at all. Instead, there was the outline of a young man standing nearby. She couldn't make out any features except the fact that he had dark clothing and dark, shoulder length hair. She huffed, and said, "What's the big deal, knocking me off my stag like that?"

"You're in danger, there's a demon nearby," he replied, not unkindly.

"Yes, I know, I've been tracking it. Now if you can let me do my job, please, I'd like to get back to somewhere more well lit and not wet soon."

Whatever reply he might have made was cut off by a snarl as the demon appeared suddenly out of the brush. It no longer looked like one of Yubaba's working girls at all, but an even bigger version of the dog-like creatures Chihiro had seen in the bathhouse. She needed her enchanted powders, but Jinsoku was not visible in her immediate surroundings. The young man acted by casting some spells at the demon. He must be a sorcerer or something, she thought. The demon was dodging the spells easily, and was closing in on the man. Chihiro saw the demon faint to the left of one of the spells, then lunge at the man. She felt herself move out of instinct. This should have been her fight, and she wouldn't see anyone hurt by her failure to catch the creature earlier! She placed herself in front of the young man, not terribly certain what she intended to do, but she scrabbled in her pockets, hoping to find a stray powder in them. Chihiro realized she had nothing, so she covered her face with her arms as the demon struck. But instead of the sensation of sharp claws ripping through her arms, like she was expecting, there was a large explosion of sorts which flung Chihiro through the air. The last thing she remembered was hitting something hard, and then she passed out.


	6. Reunited

**A.N. -** To everyone who is following this story: thank you so much! This chapter was very difficult to write because I really didn't want it to be too sappy but it's kind of hard not to when their characters are (in my opinion anyway) soulmates. So I thought, well if there's going to be fluff, it might as well be on THEIR terms lol. But I suppose the reason you all are reading this is because you want to see them back together and happy, so hopefully I did well enough on that. Thus, I now give you the heart of this story, enjoy!

Reunited

Consciousness slowly filtered back into Chihiro's head. She felt that she was lying on her back, and it was comfortable. Her ears registered voices and she perked up without opening her eyes. It would do well to figure out where she was before forming a plan.

"You say she's a human?" The first voice asked, and Chihiro recognized it as coming from the young man from earlier. "She doesn't smell like a human, though, and there isn't a gate nearby."

"She must have been here for a little while already," came the second voice. This one was a familiar voice though.

"Yubaba?" Chihiro asked.

"I'll leave you to talk with her for a few minutes," the young man said, and a door closed.

Chihiro wondered how the witch had found her and why was she acting like she didn't know who Chihiro was anymore? Then as she opened her eyes and took in the small, quaint surroundings, she finally realized where exactly she was. She must have followed that demon a lot further than she thought. Her eyes settled on the old woman she now knew to not be Yubaba. "Zeniba."

Zeniba smiled as she said, "Ah, you're awake, good. You hit yourself pretty good on a tree, or so my assistant tells me. So you work for my sister then? That would explain a few things. I didn't realize my sister was hiring demon hunters now though."

"Yubaba was having demon troubles in her bathhouse, but I actually work for Princess Tejina. Yubaba was a client."

Zeniba's eyebrows shot up slightly. "The Enchantress? She's a good friend of ours, and we haven't seen her in a while. I'm surprised she didn't do the job herself, if only to visit us again."

"She was regrettably otherwise occupied or she would have come. I'm sure she'll visit soon. Thank you for bringing me here and looking out for me, but what happened?"

"My assistant said the demon attacked but you had cast a powerful protection charm. It disintegrated that demon but it also backlashed a bit and tossed you onto a tree. Did you make the charm or did Tejina?"

Chihiro grinned, replying, "It worked so well because it's your charm, Granny."

Zeniba gasped. "Could it be?!" She shuffled quickly over and asked, "Chihiro?"

"It's good to see you again, Granny."

Zeniba gave a cry of delight and swept Chihiro into a hug, which Chihiro was happy to return. "How long have you been here, dear?" Zeniba asked when she let Chihiro go.

"It's been three years. I tried to find a way to get back before when my parents died, but the way I'd gotten in before was blocked."

"Yes, the gates aren't always open, thankfully, otherwise I think more humans would find their way through and cause all sorts of problems. But I'm glad you made it back, and I'm sure I won't be the only one."

"Yes, Yubaba was thrilled, surprisingly, and everyone at the bathhouse was excited as well. But where is No-Face?"

"He's probably in the garden. He enjoys working outside. But my assistant will want to see you first," Zeniba said with a chuckle.

"Oh of course, I really should thank him."

"Come on back in, boy!"

The door opened and Chihiro heard the young man say in amusement, "Boy? You haven't called me that since I came to you asking if I could stay on as your assistant."

He finally stepped into view and Chihiro sucked in a breath as she felt all the blood in her body rush to her head. He was tall, that much she had noticed in the dark the previous night, but now the light in the room allowed for her to see that he was both lean and muscular. Not like a bodybuilder or anything, but like someone who worked outside or perhaps took martial arts. He was adorned in a simple grey shirt and charcoal colored pants, and he only had sandals on his feet. But these things were minor compared to the green sheen in his hair, or the spark in his emerald eyes as he gave Zeniba a small smile. All this time, and I should have looked at Zeniba's, Chihiro thought. But the only word which could come out of her mouth was his name. "Haku," she called out softly.

He glanced at her sharply, and she was reminded of their first meeting at the bridge of the bathhouse, so long ago it seemed now. And then, shock and recognition lit his face as he said, "Chihiro!"

Chihiro knew she was blushing horribly as she smiled at him, even as tears were escaping her eyes. Internally, she was yelling at herself for acting this way, but she really couldn't seem to help herself. While she was in high school and college there had been boys and young men who'd approached her and asked her out, and though some of them had even been cute, she'd turned them all down. Her heart had been stolen when she was ten, and the boy who'd stolen it had grown up more handsome than she remembered. Finally she forced herself to snap out of it. "Hey Haku, I'm really happy to see you again. I missed you so much!"

Whatever reaction she thought she was prepared for, it certainly wasn't the one she got. Haku strode up to her, and wrapped one arm around her while the other lightly grasped the back of her head as his lips descended upon hers. After her initial surprise wore off, she began to kiss him back, her hands straying to his chest as elation filled her. This is what she had yearned for all these years. But just as suddenly, he was pulling away with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. "I'm- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking first. It seems my dragon instincts got ahead of me. Chihiro, I-"

But Chihiro cut him off by launching herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. Haku uttered a low growl, which made Chihiro tingle all over. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily. "I love you." Both of them told each other at the same time. The sound of Zeniba clearing her throat snapped them both back to the present, yet they still had big grins on their faces.

"I hate to have to tell you, but I need to go back to the bathhouse," Chihiro said. "Yubaba will want to know that the demon is gone, and the Princess might be worried about me."

"Princess?" Haku asked.

"She works for Tejina," Zeniba cut in.

"How easy will it be to get her permission?"

"Oh, I'm sure there can be something that can be worked out."

"What are you two talking about?" Chihiro asked.

"Something that I've been planning for a long time," Haku answered with a gentle smile. "You see, Zeniba and I were very close to finding out a spell which would allow me to cross back into the human world, since my river is no longer. I'm glad we didn't find it though, otherwise, I never would have found you again." His hand tightened on her own and she beamed up at him.

"I knew I would eventually see you again," she replied. "I just can't believe I didn't think of Granny first."

They all went outside, where Chihiro greeted No Face, who was excited to see her again. Jinsoku was waiting for her, and Chihiro huffed at him. "Where were you last night, my friend?"

"Chihiro," Haku said, still grasping her hand. "Why don't you let Zeniba take care of your steed. Let me take you back to Yubaba?" Chihiro looked in question at him, and he shrugged, flushing slightly. "Now that I have you back, I'm not willing to let you go so easily."

"Well, as long as Granny doesn't mind," she giggled at him.

"I'll make sure the beast is looked after," Zeniba said. "Now go! I'll see both of you soon enough."

Haku grinned and transformed into his dragon aspect. He was just as Chihiro remembered; gleaming white scales and sea green mane, though he was a lot larger than the last time. She didn't hesitate to get onto his back, grasping his horns with her hands. With a noise of delight, her dragon leaped into the air and they were both soon soaring into the sky.


	7. The Proposal

**A.N. -** Well, this chapter has been a long time coming and I do apologize for that, there's been a lot going on in my life lately but there's only one or two more chapters until this story is finished so I hope to complete it soon. I really wanted to do justice to these two characters and give them the fluffy ending they deserve, since my other two stories involving them will be a little more complicated. Thank you to all who have waited so patiently!

The Proposal

Flying high over the land, Chihiro felt at peace. The scenery was beautiful, as the greens of grass and trees, the yellow of fields of grain, and blues of rivers and ponds were laid out under her. This land, with Haku, was where she was meant to be. She nuzzled into the back of his long neck and heard a contented rumble come from him. Her stomach gave a replying rumble that had nothing to do with contendedness and everything to do with hunger, for it was already mid-afternoon. Fortunately, the bathhouse finally rose into sight and Yubaba was waiting for them. Haku transformed back into his human form on the ground as Chihiro approached the witch.

"So, you've finally come back," Yubaba said. "And you found the dragon too."

A wry smile crossed Haku's face. "Hello Yubaba, nice to see you again as well."

"Where is the demon?" Yubaba asked, waving Haku off.

"It's dead and gone," Chihiro replied. "If you'd like, we can go over your perimeter right now with protective enchantments to keep this from happening again."

"Absolutely, I have to protect my business and employees. I'll meet you on the back side of the bathhouse Chihiro, whenever you're ready."

Just then Rin came running out beaming, and gave Chihiro a huge hug. "I knew you were ok! Hey, you found Haku, just like I said! How's it going, dragon boy?"

"I'm much better now that Chihiro is back, weasel girl," Haku retorted, chuckling.

"I'd better get to work, guys," Chihiro said, "Yubaba isn't one who likes to wait."

Haku grasped her hand and said, "I'll wait for you to finish." A light blush spread over her cheeks as she nodded.

As Chihiro walked with Rin towards Yubaba, Chihiro decided to interrupt her friend before Rin could say anything embarrassing. "So Rin, I want you to know my real name, it's Chihiro. Everyone else knew it but you and you're my friend so I just wanted to tell you."

"Awww, thanks. Chihiro's a beautiful name. I want you to know my name too, it's Narinumi. Honestly though, I like Rin better."

"I love either name for you, but how did you remember your true name?"

"I didn't. Yubaba gave all the employees back their real names and offered us new contracts. She told us we could keep our names, that we were free to go out of the bathhouse for a day or two as long as she was given a week's notice."

"Wow, she really has changed hasn't she?"

"Well, she's still grumpy a lot, but yeah she's at least a fair employer now. And she's seen that happier employees bring in more and better business."

It took most of the rest of the day for Chihiro and Yubaba to do the enchantments, since the bathhouse was so large and they wanted to make sure that the barrier was complete. Yubaba glanced at the setting sun, remarking, "The customers will be coming shortly, I'd better go make sure everything is ready. Before I do though, I'll give you the payment for Tejina. Also, I believe there's something else I owe you, but I'll take care of that when the date is set. Alright, I'll see you again soon, and don't get into any mischief in the meantime." With that, Yubaba gave Chihiro a hug and went to open her bathhouse for business. But as Yubaba passed Rin on the way, she pulled Rin aside and said, "Distract Chihiro for a few minutes for me, will you? I have a dragon to talk to."

"What do you need with Haku?"

"There will be a ceremony soon, and I want to make sure he knows that I'm going to be the one hosting it here at the bathhouse and that it's going to be the most elaborate one anyone's ever seen."

"Ceremony? What do you... Oh my God!" Rin squealed in delight as she realized what Yubaba meant.

"Be quiet, you idiot girl! And if you blab to your friend before that boy proposes, you'll be back on tub duty before you can bat an eye!"

"Of course, of course!" Rin ran off, giggling.

Yubaba pulled Haku aside. "You're asking her, right?"

Confusion showed on his face. "Asking who what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kohaku. You're asking Chihiro to marry you, and I'm hosting the wedding. The question is, what date you will choose?"

A flush spread over Haku's cheeks, but quickly vanished to be replaced by a baffled expression. "Why would you want to throw the wedding?"

"Because I want to one-up my sister on something, and her cottage neither has the room nor the ambiance for an elaborate wedding! Besides, I promised the girl, though she has no clue what I promised."

Haku glanced at Yubaba, who was studiously avoiding looking at him, and smirked. If she still wanted to play like she didn't care, that was fine, he'd let her. "Thank you, Yubaba. I'll let you know what date we choose." With that, he went off to talk to Chihiro.

Chihiro was packing up her supplies, checking off items in her head. "You're leaving so soon?" Haku called from the doorway.

She turned and smiled at him. "I'm afraid I must. Princess Tejina is most likely wondering where I've been, why I've taken so long. But now that I know where to find you, I'm going to visit often. I'm not going to lose you again." Chihiro and Haku embraced, grasping each other's hands, and touching their forheads together. Haku took the opportunity to kiss her and Chihiro felt as if she were flying again, but for a totally different reason.

"I don't want to lose you again either," he said after they'd separated. "That's why I've come to ask you something."

"What's that?"

Haku presented a small box wrapped with a silk ribbon to her. "Open it," he commanded. She did as he said, curiousity filling her. The lid came off to reveal a silver ring which had been worked to resemble a dragon, with emeralds for the eyes. Chihiro gasped. "Chihiro, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Chihiro practically screeched, flinging herself into his waiting arms. They kissed again and this time it was harder for them to part.

"I'll need to work out a deal with your princess, so that we can live together, but Zeniba said it shouldn't be too difficult to do. And Yubaba is insisting that we have the ceremony here."

"So that's what she meant," Chihiro giggled, with moisture in her eyes. Her dream was coming true and she was almost afraid that if she pinched herself, she would wake up. "I'm so happy, Haku, and I'm sure you're right. Princess Tejina is very nice, so I'm sure we can work something out. But right now, I really do have to go. I know we'll see each other soon, though, so I'm not worried."

Haku slipped the ring onto her finger and ran his hand down her face gently. "I love you, and I know we'll see each other soon as well."

"I love you, too."

The couple went out front, holding hands, where everyone was waiting to say goodbye. Chihiro saw that her steed was also waiting for her. "There you are, Jinsoku. Zeniba must have sent you back to me." She turned to all who had gathered. "Don't worry everyone, I'll be back soon."

"You'd better come back!" Rin called out.

"I will, but only if you do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Will you be my maid of honor, Rin?"

Rin shrieked in delight, "I knew it! I knew you'd say yes! Of course I'll be your maid of honor. Who else would be organized enough to help you plan this wedding, you big dork?!"

Chihiro laughed. "Bye everyone!" With that, she took off.

Yubaba turned to Haku, "So, when will you be leaving to meet with the Enchantress?"

A gleam entered the young man's eyes as he replied, "Right now." He transformed into a dragon and flew off.

Yubaba shook her head, then turned to face her employees. "Alright everyone, I have a feeling that this ceremony will be sooner than expected, so let's get started! Rin, you will have to talk to my sister to get ideas on what the love birds would want theme wise."

"Just leave it to me, Yubaba. This will be a wedding no one will ever forget!"


End file.
